Tyler Hardy (Earth-616)
History I'm not a villain like my Mom but I'm not a Solider like my Dad, I am Zitkor '' --' Zitkor''' Early life Tyler Hardy's mother Felicia Hardy was a world renowned cat burglar who, before her arrest, encouraged him to never follow her or his grandfather's footsteps but to create his own destiny. But she never told him that he was a Mutant, She also never told him who his father was. She also put a large sum of the money she stole into bank accounts he could access. He grew up hating his mother mainly for always being compared to his mother. At an unknown time he was adopted by Mystique. Massachusetts Institute of Technology During his freshman year in college, he had gone to a party and was nearly assaulted in a bathroom, When his Mutation kicked in his Heat Vision blasted the stall that the bully was trying to bust open. To make sure he didn't Tyler deleted the bathroom security footage so he doesn't get kicked out of MIT he also found the bully and erased his memory. He graduated very early spending only three months at college. He began to start training in various fighting styles and acrobatics.Tyler also built a next-gen hoverboard based on design's he bought from Harry Osborn. Becoming Zitkor Finally, after months of preparing he set out for New York. Tyler found a small warehouse in Manhattan where he could use as a Base of Operations. So in the first month of his arrival in New York he prevented nine robberies, eleven murders, stopped a Damage Control truck from being robbed, and even put the new Electro behind bars. On S.H.I.E.L.D's Radar As Zitkor had become a local-celebrity S.H.I.E.L.D had become aware of Tyler's actions and his powers so they sent Black Widow and Hawkeye to kill him. But neither Black Widow nor Hawkeye could kill him so they retreated. But Director Fury didn't tell them that the mission was to simply test Zitkor's abilities. Association with X-Force On December 9, 2017 Tyler was nearly assassinated by Deadpool until he stabbed Deadpool with a Akihiro sword which temporarily disabled his healing factor so he could escape. A month later Zitkor traveled to West Chester to find material's to upgrade his board along the way he crossed paths with Deadpool's team X-Force where he was ready to fight Deadpool but the former said that he was impressed by Zitkor's fighting ability. Tyler asks Cable where he can find advanced tech and Cable says that there is an abandoned Horizon Laboratory five mile north, Cable gives Tyler the exact coordinates to which he thanks Cable. Domino seemed to recognize Tyler. Psylocke has a romantic feelings for Tyler. Deadpool gives him his phone number saying to call them if he ever needed help. The X-Force vanish in a Quinjet. Encounter with Sabertooth After his encounter with the X-Force, Tyler continued his journey to a abandoned Horizon Lab. About five miles away from the School, Victor Creed attacked Tyler throwing him off his hoverboard. He attempted to fight Creed but his inexperience with his powers was ultimately his downfall, But Tyler summoned his Board back to him. Which used it's blasters to blast Creed, which forced Creed him to retreat. Wondering who that was but he thought it was a bully and thought none of it so he just continued his journey. Upgrading his Board Tyler finally came across the Horizon Labs and inside he found technology from S.H.I.E.L.D, and even Stark Industries Characteristics Appearance Tyler is a tall, slim yet muscular man, weighing 195 lbs. and standing 6'1" in height, with black hair and brown eyes. His outfit consists of a black suit with red accents and a retractable holographic mask. He carries a Glock 17 pistol, which is holstered on his outer right thigh when he's is not in battle. As Zitkor, Tyler wears a form fitting suit, which both conceals his identity and provides additional protection. Personality Tyler is a determined person. He abides by a strict code, and will stop at nothing to complete a mission. Relationships Felicia Hardy Felicia Hardy is Tyler's mother. A well-known cat burglar known as Black Cat , Felicia was arrested when he was young, and couldn't raise him herself. Unbeknownst to her, he was still alive and had faked his death to protect her. He didn't follow in her footsteps, eventually carving his own moniker. Felicia Hardy re-emerges during Tyler's teenage years and secretly contacts Mystique and asks her to take care of Tyler, before disappearing again. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Single Characters Category:American Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:SHIELD members Category:Avengers Category:Hydra Agents Category:Living Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Heat Vision Category:Healing Factor Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists